Notas confusas
by Bloody Anzhy
Summary: Amu, fan a muerte de los Shiro Shi, una banda de rock donde todos sus integrantes son hombres, va a un concierto de ellos y los conoce en persona, persona. ¿Que pasará si el guitarrista de la banda, se fija un poco mucho demasiado en ella?
1. Chapter 1

No. Esto no podía ser verdad. No. No. No. Si alguien quería jugarme una broma pesada, lo ha conseguido sin lugar a dudas. ¡Pero esque no puede ser cierto, coño!

-Etto... ¿Amu-chan?- me llamó mi mejor amiga Nadeshiko. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro bastante largo y unos ojos ámbares muy bonitos. Su gemelo era Nagihiko y los dos tenian 16 años.

-Lo siento Nadeshiko, esque la noticia esta me ha tocado un poco la moral-le contesté yo. Y tanto que me había tocado la moral, pero no de mala forma. ¡IBA A VER AL GRUPO SHIRO SHI EN DIRECTO Y ENCIMA EN CLASE VIP!

-Si no quieres venir conmigo no pas...

-¡NO! Si que voy jejeje.

-Muy bien, Amu-chan, te espero mañana a las 9 de la noche en el estadio.

Nadeshiko se levantó de mi cama y se fue de mi casa. ¡Estaba a punto de gritar! ¡Dios, esque amo ese grupo! Sobre todo a su guitarrista... Kami, es tan guapo y sensual... Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Así se llama el hombre más guapo y endemoniadamente sexy que ha existido en la faz de la Tierra.

Bueno no me he presentado. Me llamo Hinamori Amu y tengo 16 años. Tengo el pelo rosado hasta los hombros y ojos dorados.Cómo se ha visto antes, ADORO el grupo Shiro Shi. _Pero más al guitarrista._ Cómo es normal la noticia me impactó **bastante.** Cómo me gustaría tener a Tsukiyomi Ikuto atadito en mi cama, _sin ropa..._ **(N/A: No eres la única querida Amu *¬*)** Me tengo que preparar bien para mañana... ¡Estoy deseando verlo ya!

* * *

-¿Que me pongo? ¿Pero que me pongo? ¿Esto? ¿Esto? ¿Eso? ¡MIERDA!- ¿Cómo puede ser TAN díficil ponerse algo de ropa? Estoy tan nerviosa que si me descuido salgo de casa desnuda. No me servía nada de lo que tençia dentro de mi armario y cómo no me sirve nada de MI armario ire al armario de mi hermanita. Aquí hay más cosas que en el mío... _Compradora compulsiva._

-¡Ya esta! ¡Se que ponerme! ¡AL FIN!

Me voy ya a la ducha que se me acabará el tiempecito.

* * *

Ala, ya estoy arreglada para ir. Y son las... **¡8:55!**

¡MIERDA! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

-¡Me voy mamá!-digo antes de salir pitando hacia el estadio. No me dio ni tiempo a escuchar la contestación de mi madre. Menos mal que no me he puesto falda, que o sinos se me vería todo el tanga. Lllevo puesta una camiseta roja oscura con dibujos de telarañas en negro y de manga corta. El escote es bastante pronunciado. Los pantalones, cortos que si me agacho se me ve todo el culo son negros con pequeñas cadenitas plateadas. Unas convers rojas oscuras con una flor negra en cada una y maquillada ligeramente. ¿Que esperabais? ¿Que me iba a poner una falda? **_ANTES MUERTA._**

-Amu-chan, ya pensaba que no vendrías...-me dijo Nadeshiko. Ella si que llevaba falda, más concreto, _un vestido._ Era azul claro con flores amarillas en los bordes. Era sin mangas y bastante ceñido a su cuerpo. De zapatos llevaba unas sandalias plateadas, cómo el broche en forma de corazón que llevaba en su pelo. Estaba realmente guapa.

-Lo siento... Se me hizo un poco tarde...-le contesté recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí. Entremos.

-Hai.

Gracias a las entradas VIP, pasamos enseguida. Entramos dentro de un salón exclusivo y nos sentamos en unas sillas que habían cara al escenario. Cabe decir, que las sillas eran de lo más cómodas. _Cómo se lo montan los ricos..._

-Vaya, Nadeshiko. No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano-dijo una voz giramos y... Oh, MADRE DE DIOS. E-Era... **¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! **Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía. Que me dá un infarto.

-Hola Tsukiyomi-san-le saludó Nadeshiko cordialmente. Yo después hize lo mismo, pero MUCHÍSIMO más nerviosa que Nade. Su vista azulada se clavó en mí y me dirigió una sonrisa de lo más seductora. Noté cómo mi cara enrojecía. Seguro que parecía un tomate.

-Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?-me pregunto. Calma, Amu. Estate serena...

-Me llamo Hinamori Amu- Increíble. No he tartamudeado. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él.

-Bonito nombre, Amu. Tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos muy bien...

Yo asentí tontamente, mientras que notaba que Ikuto bajaba su mano por mi espalda... **¡a mi trasero!

* * *

**

**Jejejejejejeje...je...je... Soy una delincuente, lose. ¡UNA MENTIROSA!(8) Malvada y peligrosa~**

**Va, basta de cantos. Este nuevo fic LES JURO POR LA TIA** MARIA ANTONIA TERESA RAMIREZ RODRIGUEZ DE LOS LAGOS,** QUE LO CONTINUO HASTA EL P* FINAL.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews... más adelante tendrá leeemmon :D :D :D *¬***

**Un BESAZO! **


	2. Chapter 2

Vale. Esto es verdaderamente confuso. ¿Porque cojones me esta tocando el culo Tsukiyomi Ikuto? La pregunta del milenio.

-¡Ikuto!- le llamaron. Menos mal, ya se ha ido... ¿Que? ¡Me estaba tocando el culo joder! ¿Que podía desear? ¿Que me quitara la ropa y empezaramos a hacerlo?

-¿Que ocurre Tadase?- ¡Omg, Omg, Omg! ¡Hotori Tadase! Que guapo es...

-¡Falta muy poco para que salgamos! Preparate.

Vi cómo Ikuto me lanzaba una mirada descarada y se metió dentro del camerino. Madre mía. ¿Cómo podía saber yo que Ikuto iba a ser un pervertido de mucho cuidado? Creo que me he desilusionado... _un poco._

-Amu-chan. Los chicos ya van a salir -me avisó Nadeshiko. Me senté a su lado y observé a todo el grupo. Estaba Ikuto, Tadase, Kuukai y Kairi. Todos increiblemente guapos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan perfectos? Aquí hay gatito encerrado... ¡Hay que empiezan a cantar!

_Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru_  
_Itami go tokii yudane mashou_  
_Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte_  
_Suzushi yubite maneku mama ni_

_Toketa no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_  
_Yashashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu_

_Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_  
_Tooku yori mo ima wo musun da kareta hitomi wa_  
_Dekireba kono mama tsutsumerete owaritai_  
_Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_

_Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo nari mashita_  
_Izon no umi iki mo wasurete_

_Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite_  
_Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau_

_Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ai yamete_  
_To kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no_  
_Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshite?_  
_Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru_

_Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou todoku koro ni wa_  
_Kimi wa mou ii nai watashi wa mou iranai_

_Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita_  
_Tooku yori mo ima wo musun da nureta hitomi wa_  
_Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_  
_Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru_

_Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de_  
_Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

Hermoso... ¡Me encanta! ¡Me da igual que Ikuto sea un pervertido! ¡Me ENCANTA! ¡KAWAII!

* * *

Dios... Otra vez manoseandome el culo...

-¿Que te pareció el concierto, Amu?-me preguntaba Ikuto, que estaba a mi lado, tocandome el culo. Yo estaba más rojita que un tomate en su punto.

-Me gustó bastante...- Dios cómo odio sentirme así de... Cómo decirlo... _importente._

-Amu-chan, ya terminé con lo que tenía que hacer. Si quieres nos vamos ya-me dijo Nadeshiko, que se había tenido que ir a hablar con el resto del grupo.

¿Que hago? Si me quedo Ikuto me seguirá manoseando y ya solo no será el culo... Pero si me voy tan rápido dará la impresión de que no me gustó el concierto... Mejor... Me voy XD

-Si vamonos ya... Que tengo varias cosas que hacer...

-Ooooh... ¿Ya te vas? Yo creía que podríamos hacer algo **_juntos..._**- Eso ha sonado claramente con segundas intenciones. Creo que se cree que soy algún tipo de putita o golfa con quien se pueda F* con chasquear los dedos. Se va a enterar este.

-Pues lo siento, otra vez será.

Me aparté de él y me fui al lado de Nadeshiko para salir, pero Ikuto me cogió del brazo y lo que me susurró en la oreja luego me dejó un _**poco**_ descolocada...

_-La próxima vez que nos veamos... Esa inocencia desaparecerá...__

* * *

_

**Bien... Me quedó un poco corto jejeje pero lo subí! Eso es lo que importaaaa! :D**

**Bien respuestas a los reviewss :) :**

**Sabbi-chan: **Pues yo estoy muy bien :) y tu? Y gracias por decir que mi fic es interesante, lo necesitaba u.u y el Lemmon tardará un poquitín, pero no te preocupes que lo abrá :) porque mis fics tienen que tener pervertido XD

**Angelzk: **Si jajajajja! Ikuto me salió bastante acosador y pervertido! XD

**Blakneko: **Gracias! :D Y siii Ikuto es verdaderamente sexyy... *¬* Y aqui tienes el cap jajaja =P

**: **me alegro de que mi historia este entre tus favoritos, linda ;) y los niñitos pequeñitos tendrían que saber de donde salen no? XDDDD

**Kiriha-chan: **Jajjajaja si Amu no es la única, ni nunca lo será ¬w¬ y aki esta tu actualización! y por supuesto que te ayudo! No soy tan mala persona ;)

**Mayu-chan: **Seee... Ikuto es el doble de perver! :D :D :D :D *¬* y aki esta tu contii contii xD Amu zorrita... será aun más depués ¬w¬

**La canción es Mochrome no kiss (SID) el opening de Kuroshitsuji :D :D**

**Gracias por leer y UN MILLÓN DE BESOOOS!**

~Anake-chan XP~


	3. Chapter 3

¡WAAAA! ¡Que jodido dilema! ¿¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi! ¿¡Acaso tengo cara de salida o de zorra! ¡Odio que me traten como a tal! Maldito Ikuto, maldito pervertido que es tan malditamente sexy y malditamente atractivo... No quiero dejar de ser virgen aún...

-Amu-chan-me llamó mi madre, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Si mamá?-le contesté, sentándome en la cama.

-¿Cómo te fue el concierto? ¿Te gustó?

-Si estuvo bien...

Por Kami-sama... Si le cuento a mi madre que es guitarrista me estaba tocando el culo y me ha dicho que me va a quitar la virginidad esta llama al ejercito.

-No pareces muy satisfecha. ¿Pasó algo, cariño?-me miró preocupada.

"Nada, solo que un tio posiblemente me va a violar, no pasa nada mamá" pensé decirle, pero me lo callé. Soy tonta, pero no tanto.

-No ha pasado nada importante mamá. ¿Que hay para cenar?

-Shushi.

Que contestación mas seca.

-Ah... Vale. Me voy a duchar.

-Vale, cariño.

Mi madre salió de la habitación. Yo me cogí el pijama y la ropa interior y me fui a la ducha. Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Abrí la llave de la ducha, dejando caer el agua tibia. Nunca pensé que Ikuto iba a ser tan pervertido. Bueno, la verdad es que tiene cara de pervertido, pero, aun así sigue estando más bueno que el pan. Aunque los demás también tienen su encanto, pero joder, ¡que el jodido guitarrista esta que se sale de los raíles! Lo único que me preocupa es su libido. Chaval, ¡Que parece un gato en celo! Seguro que el número de tías que se ha tirado supera al número de pelos de su cabeza.

Salí de la ducha y me fui a cenar. Luego, en mi habitación, estuve un rato leyendo un libro que me dejó mi amiga Rima y luego apagué la luz. No podía dormirme... así que pensé en la tarta de chocolate que me comí antes de irme al concierto.

* * *

El puto Sol me despertó... Tengo taaaaanto sueño... Superman... Batman... La Cosa... ¡Por Favor, salvadme de mi enimigo, la luz del SOL! Bueno eso esta fuera de lugar. Mejor será que me levante, si no quiero que mi querida madre me rompa la cama. Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil. La canción de _Fucks like a star _sonó por toda la habitación.

Lo cogí.

- ¿Diga? - pregunté.

- _Hola Amu - _contestó una voz masculina, que me resultaba bastante familiar. Un momento... - _¿Cómo te va?_

Jo-der. Que era Ikuto... ¿Cómo coño a conseguido mi número de teléfono?

- B-Bien, me va bien... ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

Escuché una risita maliciosa.

- _Me lo dió Nadeshiko... ¿Te he dado una sorpresa?_

No claro que no me has dado una sorpresa, solo que casi me da un paro cardiaco, cabrón.

- ¿Te lo dio Nadeshiko...?

- _Sip. Es una chica muy buena ¿No crees, cariño?_

Buena mis ovarios, chaval. Es que si la pillo ahora, la envío directa al Mar Mediterráneo de la pedazo ostia que le voy a dar.

- _Oye, la semana que viene damos un concierto en Kioto... Espero que estés allí_... _o te iré yo mismo a buscar preciosa. Cuídate bien ese culo_.

Ha cortado la llamada y yo estoy más roja que un tomate. ¿Porque tenía que decir esas cosas? No lo entiendo. Rápidamente llamé a una amiga mía. Ella era experta en estas cosas.

- _¿Sii?_

- Dios, Mireia, menos mal que estas. Que me ha pasado una cosa muy extraña, joder.

- _Haber mi niña, cuenta._

Empecé a contarselo todo de lo ocurrido con Ikuto, de su "amenaza", de que me había llamado apenas dos segundos... Vamos, que le estaba contando mi vida.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? -le pregunté muy nerviosa.

- _Tienes mucha suerte, mi niña. MUCHA suerte. Yo me lo tiraría fijo._

- Pero, haber ¡Que no me lo quiero tirar! Quiero decirle que me deje en paz...

Menuda trola le acabo de soltar.

- _Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Mira, él esta más bueno que un tren ¿No?_

- Ajá.

- _Él te quiere en la cama con las piernas más abiertas que las de Lucía Lapiedra ¿verdad?_

- Eh... Si.

- _Pero tu no quieres perder la virginidad..._

- ¡Eso es!

- _La única solución que le veo es que te lo tires._

No la vuelvo a llamar. Ni de coña.

- Joder Mireia, eres una maldita salida mental.

- _Ey ey ey, cuidaito con lo que sueltas. Aquí la salia mental es Marina._

Bueno en eso tiene más razón que un santo.

- Ey, que nos desviamos del tema.

- _Amu, que Marina se quiere poner al teléfono... ahora te la paso._

- ¡Oki Doki!

Esperé hasta que se pusiera Marina. Era una de mis mejores amigas y además era la tía más cachonda y calenturienta que había conocido jamás. Ella era la opción de emegencia.

_- Ya estoy aquí. Haber, ¿Que pasa?_

_- _Pues que...

- _Para el carro, mi amor. Ya me se todo el rollo y se lo que tienes que hacer. Échale dos cojones y acuéstate con él. Que lo he visto tia, que esta como un queso._

Esto no me lleva a ningún lado. Mejor le cuelgo.

- Ya veré, ala adiós.

- _Si adiós, Amu. ¡No te me quedes embarazada!_

Estas dos acabarán conmigo algún día de estos, en un futuro... no tan lejano. Bueno pues... iré al concierto.

* * *

**Bueno... He tardado muuuucho en actualizar... pero al final lo he hecho, ¿nee? Más vale tarde que nunca XD**

**Aquí están mis contestaciones a los reviews**:

**Kiriha-chan: **_Gracias por tu review! Me alegró mucho el día! Este capitulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que te guste!_

**Sabii-chan: **_Jajajaja, me han dicho muchas veces que La Apuesta esta genial, pero yo sigo sin creérmelo! Ahora mis lemmons són más experimentados... Tengo muy buenos modelos XD. El especial Kuutau... Me has pillao XD Me desanimé y no quería hacerlo... Y sigo sin ánimo XD Bueno cuidate! Byee!_

**: **_Ya tendrás el lemmon, ya lo tendrás... más adelante :3 No eres la única perver!_

**ATMD: **_Jajajaja, Gracias por tu commentario! Si es verdad, Ikuto aunque sea un pervertido de primera clase, seguimos amándolo._

**Takahashi-ale: **_Yo también amo Kuroshitsuji. Dioooos Sebástian! Esta como un tren! Y Ciel es TAN lindo... Grax por el comment!_

**Mayu-chan: **_XD. ¿Cómo que no te acepté en fb? No me habré enterado perdona XD. Aquí tienes el cap. ¡Disfruta!_

**ichigoyuki: **_Gracias por tu comment! Sii XD es un perver! Pero lo amo igual! Aqui esta el cap!._

**Dulce Tenibris: **_Yo también lo amo! Gracias por ponerlo en favoritos! Me alegra mucho! Y tu tranquila que no me ofendes con lo de el fic 'La Apuesta'. Me lo han dicho muuuuuuchas veces XD. Lo que no saben, es que mi mente pervertida a continuado expandiéndose... *¬*_

**LovinaxTonio95: **_Todo el mundo ama a Ikuto perver! XD Joder tendré que llevar este fic a novela erótica ehh! XD Me aletgro mucho de que te guste y aqui esta el cap. Disfruta!_

**anonimo: **_Grax por el comment! Aqui esta el cap más esperado de la HISTORIA! (Bueno no tanto)_

**Sor Atenea:**_ Si... Recuerdo muy bien Los Malos Fics. XD No sabía que estaba quebrantando normas. XD Intentaré betearlo, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo._

**AnaBL2011: **_Ya esta la conti! Disfruta!_

**Rinshi: **_No lo continué muy pronto, pero aqui esta!__ Disfruta!_

**amu824: **_Siii tiene una suerte Amu... Quiero estar en su lugaaar! Bueno aqui esta el cap! Cuidate!_

**monse: **_Jajaja gracias me siento muy alagada ;) Pienso que mi manera de escribir se podría mejor mucho más, pero si tu crees que escribo bien, sea bienvenida esa creencia! :) Aquí esta el cap!_

**Random: **_Gracias por el comentario! Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan alagada. ¿Tengo un toque? Ahora me entero XD Ahora que me doy cuenta, el fic de 'La Apuesta' les ha gustado a muchas/os. Aun recuerdo esos días en que mis padres no estaban y me dedicaba a escribir lemmon XD. A la tierna edad de 11 añitos :) Dios que recuerdos! La verdad nunca me esperé que mi fic de 'La Apuesta' __tuviera tanto éxito (Bueno, no se si tuvo tanto). Fue el mejor fic que escribí jamás. Y sip, voy a cumplir lo prometido ¡Voy a terminar toda la puta historia! XD Tampoco tengo unos dotes de escrito sobrenaturales, creo que mis historias crearan la mayor catástrofe del mundo mundial XD Si no la han creado ya... ¡Hazte un usuario! Me gustaría muchísimo hablar contigo! Los 13 años... En Que edad tan aterradora estamos. O.o XD Con cariño... X- Violetta -X  
_


End file.
